Camp Hoof-Blood
by TheOnyxDragon12
Summary: "There's a place for ponies like us, founded long before Discord's rule. If we hone in your skills, we can save the Royals and turn you back. And if not, well, Chaos would rule forever, Perseus." Adopted by TheOnyxDragon12
1. Foresight

**(A/N: I took** **up everything ecstatic's offer, so the very first chapters are on there. Although from the way I set up the exposition, you may {or may not} need to read them.**

** -The Onyx Dragon)**

Misty stared curiously at this green-and-yellow pony in front of her, thoughts running through her head. But the one thought that really mattered was the one Misty asked, "Who are you, and what's '_Camp_'?"

The green and yellow pony's frizzy mane flattened for a moment, and her cheerful smile turned into a frown of concern. She began to speak at supersonic speed, all of her words blurring into gibberish.

"Youdon'tknowaboutCamp?Butyou'vegotthebook,don'tyou?Chironmadesureonlydemiponiesgotthebook!Oh,wait,Chironsaidyouwouldn't know that. Haha,it'smyfirsttimebeinganescort,whichisusuallyasatyr' ? Probablynot..."

Her green and yellow mane sprang back to life, and her cheery smile returned. "My name's Foresight. What's your name?"

Misty tried to register all of what the pony said, and answered, "My name is Misty, Foresight. Why should I have known about Camp?"

"Camp is where we special ponies go to train our skills," Foresight answered happily."Ponies like _us_ have special powers unlike any other!"

"Ponies like us?" Misty echoed. "You mean _demiponies_? What _is_ a demipony anyway?"

Foresight asked, "Well, how far are you in the book?"

Misty flipped the blue novel open and skimmed over a few sentences. "Right about... _Here_." Her hoof landed where she closed the book earlier.

Pinkie Pie's prediction caught her mind for a moment. _Wait_, Misty thought. _Pinkie Pie? Unbelievable predictions? That sounds familiar... _One thing Foresight had mentioned earlier echoed in Misty's mind. "I'm Pinkie-born!"

"Ooh! I bet I know what you're thinking!" Foresight chirped over Misty's shoulder. "If you're as smart as I think you are, you know what a demipony is!"

"I think I'm close, but I need to confirm some things," Misty said, turning towards Foresight. "So you said you're Pinkie-born, right?"

Foresight nodded."Uh-huh."

"And in the book, a pony named Pinkie Pie predicted how she and five other ponies and a dragon were going to become gods?"

"Yep. Keep going."

"And demiponies are their superpowered children, because Demi- means half, so they're_ half-pony, half-god?"_

"Exactly!" Foresight said cheerfully, despite Misty's apprehensive expression, and continued. "And there are legacies, too, children of demiponies who may or may not have skills like a demipony!"

_ This is a lot to take in,_ Misty thought nervously. "And since you said you were Pinkie-born, you're descended from Pinkie Pie?" Misty continued curiously.

"Of course, silly! How many other ponies do you see who predict randomly falling anvils?"

"None."

_"Exactly!" _Misty had the odd feeling that Foresight didn't realize that Misty thought she was a bit uncanny, and closed her library book.

"So, Foresight, where's this Camp?"

"It's in a secret location in the Everfree forest," she answered, looking suspiciously around her as if someone were watching.

"The Everfree Forest?" Misty said, amused. This pony was definitely making it up. Only someone crazy would go inside of the Everfree Forest!

Out of nowhere, a swarm of pink chocolate rain clouds came near the two, and Foresight looked up, frustrated, her ears pointing backwards. Misty didn't see why she would be mad; King Discord's chocolate clouds were usually benevolent and delicious.

"I'll talk to you more tomorrow," Foresight said, her mane flattening. "I gotta go. But take this." She pressed something into Misty's hoof and galloped away, the pink clouds chasing after her as if they were bees following a honey-thieving bear.

Misty opened her hoof, staring at the knife that lay in it, and looked back at the receding figure that was galloping away, wondering why in Equestria this pony would leave her with a such a thing.

* * *

** R&R please, and make sure to check out the first chapters by everything ecstatic.**


	2. The Chocolate War

** (A/N: I apologize for the short length, but SBA's- FCAT's, CRCT's, that big honking test that determines if you pass or fail- have been taking up my current free time. *YAY!* ****Along with a few other things, but the show must go on!  
Oh, and in this one, I'm including Percy and Leo, along with The Mane Six and the two current-generation OC's.  
**

**-The Onyx Dragon)**

Foresight's PoV

Foresight ducked behind a loblolly pine, attempting to shelter herself from the tenacious clouds. Although they seem benign, Discord's candy clouds were formed from chaotic magic and can actually cause more harm than fun when ordered. Foresight had learned this from her mentor and had seen this happen on many occasions; ponies who were not "adequately chaotic," according to the High King of Chaos himself, were punished and trapped inside the clouds to be cannibalistically eaten by other ponies. Others... Well, that's a story for another time.  
Foresight used her hoof to massage her pulsing temples. Being Pinkie-born meant being trusted with the most gruesome knowledge; Twilight-borns were geniuses, yes, but Pinkie-borns had more street-smarts and rather lengthy memories.  
_ I wonder why Chiron doesn't share this information with everypony,_ she thought wearily. _But then again, if everyone knew, they would freak out or something._

Foresight loosened the ribbons in her hair, freeing her wild mane which blew in the whistling wind as the devilish pink clouds grew nearer. She tied the two ribbons end-to-end, and made a noose-like opening for her hoof at one end, creating a large, silken whip. Foresight beat at a cloud, the sharp, lightning-speed sound echoing in the air as the pink mass was sliced in half, spewing chocolate milk everywhere. An anonymous pony's body dropped to the ground, and lay still. The makeshift whip swiveled and danced through the air several times before she relinquished her frothy foes, and freed several ponies from the pink masses.  
Foresight whistled a high-pitched tune, and wing-beats broke the silence. A team of Spectra-borns landed with a chariot harnessed on their backs, with two Shy-borns as medical support. Foresight hefted the unconscious ponies into the chariot with the aid of the Shy-borns.

"It's getting worse," Dainty, a pearl and white Shy-born admitted quietly. "Discord's been imprisoning almost everypony lately. Only the ponies who've been driven insane have avoided his wrath."

Foresight laid her eyes upon one stallion in the chariot, and froze. A million images bombarded her mind as she stared at the navy and black unicorn. Hurricanes, floods, rising tides, warring ponies and monsters, and someplace else, some place where she had the vague feeling nopony had ever been before. _That... Elsewhere_ bothered her.

"Foresight!" A voice called, one of the Spectra-borns. Said pony blinked, the images fading from her eyes.

"You flashed again, didn't you?" Katrina, the Spectra-born prodded.

Some Pinkie-borns could do that; since their ancestor had become the goddess Pinkamena, she and her descendants gained the power of prophecy and prediction. A select few could even see the past, present, or future.

Foresight nodded. "Let's take them to Camp instead of the hospital. While we're at it, stop at Misty's house. We might need her for this."

The chariot gradually slowed to a stop, and Foresight dived over the edge like she had been trained to do. The feeling of falling through the air was amazing. Like... Flying except you knew it would stop quickly, but experiencing that rush was better than not feeling it at all, so she savored her time before spinning mid-fall to land on her hooves.  
The landing felt odd; there was always this jarring sensation traveling up one's legs after falling, be it mixed pain or pleasure.  
Foresight wobbled a little bit at first before trotting casually up to Misty's front door. (She knew it was Misty's because Dystopia was one small town and there was a convenient plaque above the door that read: Misty Fogrollington.) Foresight plastered a cheerful grin back onto her face, her mane curling up again before she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice rang out, not Misty's. It was male, and kind of sing-songy. A red aura enveloped the door, and it swung open violently. Foresight couldn't believe her eyes; Discord was in the living room.


End file.
